


Wynonna Earp is a Shit Ticket (And Waverly's Gonna Kick Her Ass)

by skillzyo



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skillzyo/pseuds/skillzyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wynonna has a lot of missed time to make up for since she came back to Purgatory and her sister. She didn’t realize how much fun being the teasing big sister could be, and now she doesn’t think she’ll ever stop. Not when her baby sister has a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wynonna Earp is a Shit Ticket (And Waverly's Gonna Kick Her Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little bit I wrote today. Also, I wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been enjoying the fics and leaving me comments and kudos! I'm having so much fun with these characters and I'm glad you are all liking them, too.

Waverly’s in the middle of setting up the bar for the day when her phone beeps from the pocket of her shorts. She finishes wiping the tap’s nozzle, then pulls the phone out of her pocket and finds a new text from Wynonna. 

 **‘Nonna:**   _‘Bout to give Officer Haughtshot that cappuccino you whipped up for her. I think she might love it. ;)_

Her brow furrows in confusion until another message pops up and it’s a picture of the cup she had made Nicole’s cappuccino in. Scrawled across the top in very bold, very _permanent_ letters are the words “Officer Haughttie.” 

Words she had most definitely _not_ put there.

* * *

Across town at the police station, Wynonna’s phone buzzes furiously in her hand as her sister blows up her phone with a string of texts. 

 **Waverly:** _Wynonna you better not give her that!_

 **Waverly:** _Do not let her see that in any way, shape, or form!_

 **Waverly:** _If you give her that cappuccino I will find a way to get my hands on a flamethrower. I’m sure Dolls will help._

 **Waverly:** _I know where you live._

 **Waverly:** _WYNONNA PLEASE!_

Wynonna chuckles and slides her phone into her bra before she approaches Nicole’s desk. The officer is diligently chipping away at a neatly stacked pile of paperwork while the day is slow. 

“Hey there, Officer Haught,” she drawls, and Nicole looks up at her with those big ol’ Bambi eyes Waverly has fallen so hard for. She holds the cardboard drink carrier out for her and turns it so Nicole’s drink is in front. “My sister thought you might appreciate some caffeine to get you through the day.” 

* * *

Waverly has been scrubbing the same spot on the bar for ten minutes, trying to distract herself from the message Wynonna sent her. It isn’t working. She can only hope her sister did as she asked and threw the damn drink away. Her phone beeps again and with shaky hands, she pulls it out of her pocket and opens the next text from her sister, but it’s only a picture message. 

The image of Nicole smiling at the coffee cup on her desk fills the screen. The toe of Wynonna’s boot takes up the bottom right corner, but it doesn’t detract from the giddy smile she can see on Nicole’s face in the distance.

 **‘Nonna:** _She has been grinning like that since I gave it to her ten minutes ago_

 **‘Nonna:** _She’s got it bad for you, Baby Girl_  

Then a picture of Dolls blinks onto her screen and she laughs at the stern expression on his face, most likely unamused with the ways her sister decides to spend her time at the station.

* * *

Wynonna mutters a soft “yikes” at the glare Dolls is leveling at her. She’s about to remind him that she is absolutely his favorite agent on the task force and that she brought him the cinnamon dolce latte he loves so much when her phone goes off again.

 **Waverly:** _I told you he would help me find a flamethrower._

 **Waverly:** _Also, you’re terrible_

“We have a case,” he says as she slides the phone back into her bra. “Any chance of you joining me in the office sometime today to discuss it?”

“Right. Yeah. I’ll be there in a sec.”

After he leaves, Wynonna slides her feet off the desk she has been using as a footrest. From across the room, Sheriff Nedly glares at her, but she only gives him a mock salute and saunters over to Nicole’s desk.

“Your cappuccino’s getting cold, Haught Shot.”

* * *

Waverly has her head in her hands when her phone beeps yet again. She groans, wondering what her sister could have possibly done to embarrass her even more, but when she looks at her phone, it isn’t a text from Wynonna that greets her. 

 **Officer Haught:** _Thank you for the drink, Waverly. Best cappuccino in town._  :) 

And Waverly can’t help but grin as she types out a  _‘no problem_ ’. 

She’s still going to kick Wynonna’s ass the next time she sees her, though.


End file.
